Odd Couple
by Ember of Hell
Summary: Lizzie is driving Tails crazy...but he has a plan, but he needs help...but not just any help, a girls help, Creams help
1. How it all started

**Hey this is my 2nd story I have a million Ideas... I own Lizzie.**

"Hi Tails!" said the annoying you fox, named Lizzie. Tails did not answer the girl for they go through the same thing everyday and Tails is getting quite sick of it.

"Hey Lizzie, why don't you go away?" asked Tails frustrated he was trying to make a new plane model he has been working for weeks, with leather interior, a steering wheel, real working brake wheels and real working doors. It had a dark black paint with a red and yellow-orange mixture for flames.

"Well, I don't want to," she told the other fox "I wanna spend all my time with you!"

"Well I am very busy besides you hate planes, and don't you know I am going out with Cream?" he asked her.

"WHAT! WHY HER I AM SO MUCH BETTER FOR YOU!" she was screaming her head off, but Tails remained calm. He walked away from the screaming fox. He just lied to Lizzie just so she could get away from Tails as he said he was very busy. _Oh no! Cream is Lizzie's best friend she might talk to her! I need to find Cream!_ Tails ran with his unfinished model in his hand all the way to a familiar yellowish house. He walked up to the marble doorstep and knocked on the wooden door, just then a white rabbit answered the door.

"Hey Tails!" said Max.

"Is Cream there?" Tails asked his sitter. Max smiled and nodded and showed Tails way in the house, and pointed up the marble steps.

"Thanks," Tails said he ran up the marble steps. He walked up and saw and open door. Cream was indeed inside her room, she was playing with a doll or something.

"Hi Cream," he said.

"Hey Tails!"

"Listen I need a favor to ask you." He waited for her to reply, his head filled with a whole bunch of thoughts…_Will she listen? Will she do it? Will she get mad? I am so nervous. She might think… Wait do I? Ow… my head really hurts._ Tails hands were sweating. Cream noticed this but kind of ignored it.

"Sure what is it?"

**Hey please review okay...Kai-senpai you too.**


	2. Awkward

"Can y-you b-be my girlfriend?" the sweating Tails asked.

"What!" the question caught the cute little rabbit by surprised.

"Well you see…" the fox took a deep breath, he took a couple of seconds to gather up his thoughts, and his hands were sweating as they had never sweated before. "Lizzie was getting on my nerves, so I told her I was going out with you to get her of my back and…"

"Oh well…" Cream thought for a minute, she looked at her friend's desperate face "What to do… what to do… well…okay…I guess…"

Tails had a huge grin on his sweaty face; Cream could so tell that Tails was happy with her decision, which kind of made her happy too.

"Thanks Cream!" he told her as he hugged her "Thanks a bunch!"

"What's wrong Lizzie?" Amy asked her younger friend. Lizzie was really sad at what Tails just told her. _I can't believe it why didn't I see it before? It is kind of obvious isn't it? They always hang together…_Because the young female fox was thinking about it she did not here her friends question, not like she would answer it any way. Lizzie past Amy and walked on to her house.

"Poor kid," said Kai as Lizzie walked past her and Shadow.

"Yeah," agreed Shadow "I never seen her down before, kind of reminds me of…"

"Max!" yelled Cream to her older sister. The older rabbit walked up the white marble steps.

"Cream what is it?" she asked.

"Tails and I are going out, kay?"

_Grrreaaaaaaaaat! Now the kid I baby sit is dating my younger sister. Awkward._ Max just walked back down the marble steps, thinking about what Cream just said.

"Hey!"

"Oh hi Kai!" said Max.

"So was sup?" Kai asked her best friend. Max looked at the dark hedgehog, wondering if she should tell her or not. She decides it would be okay, but as she opened her mouth to speak, a red echidna interrupted her as he came past.

"Was sup buddy!" he asked Max, _he is defiantly sugar high!_ She thought to her self.

"What did you have Knuckles?" Kai asked the echidna.

He jumped up, as she knew he would, and yelled loudly "SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! Kai giggled at this, which I don't know why since she should be use to it buy now, but I guess some things just never gets old.

"So what was it that you were gonna tell me?" Kai asked.


	3. Problems

**Hey as you probably know this story is dedicated to Ghost, Kai senpai and Ghost review kay?**

"Well, my…" Max started but was interrupted (yet again) but this time it was her little sister.

"Kai guess what! Tails and I are going out!" she skipped away leaving Kai's mouth open. She barely blinked; she stared at the skipping rabbit watching her get smaller and smaller.

"Is she serious?" Kai finally spoke when Cream was out of sight, all Max could go was nod. Knuckles looked from Kai to Max, he seemed to be calmed down down.

"Whoa," he said. Just then a whirl of leaves appeared and then Espio appeared.

"Hey," Espio said in a harsh whisper.

"Sup," said Max. Espio stared at her, he then frowned and walked away.

"He sooooooooooo hates me," Max said smiling.

**Chaotix Agency…**

A whirl of leaves appeared in the messy office as a chameleon walked in.

"Where have you been?" asked the green crocodile.

"Places," he answered, still walking.

"You saw here didn't you…?" asked the six-year-old bee.

"I don't understand why don't you"

"Can it!"

**Tails place…**

Tails was still working on his model. He was almost…

"Tails!"

"Whoa!" he almost dropped his model he has been working on, when he finally caught it he carefully set it down on the table.

"What is it!" he screamed and he turned around and saw Cream standing there, "Oh sorry! I thought…"

"Never mind that we have a problem!"

**Hey sorry I didn't put your character in this Ghost! It will be in the next one I promise. Hey review okay I know it's short but…blah blah blah…**


	4. Love

**Okay sorry lil amy rose! I finally figured out the problem, sorry! Anywayz...Max and Lizzie are mine. ALL MINE! None for you!**

"What's the problem?" asked Tails.

"Well..."the cute little rabbit started pacing around the room "It's Lizzie, she is going to do any possible thing to break us up..."

"You mean...she has gotten worse not better!"screamed Tails "She is so annoying.." Tails turned around to fix his model.

"What are we going to do Tails?" Cream said in a worried voice. Tails shrugged his back still turned to her.

"You and Lizzie still friends?" Tails asked not really interrested, he already knew the answer.

"No...oh I got to go..."Cream jumped at the time "Espio wanted me to give this to my sister."

"See ya!" Tails said as Cream walked out. _She is the best...what am i saying we are only doing this to get Lizzie away from me...maybe this was a mistake...maybe we shouldnt have done this I am falling in love with her..._

Cream walk home doing nothing but thinking of Tails._ This is the only time he noticed me...too bad it isnt real...I always liked him but now...I love him!_ Cream skipped home thinking the words 'I love him' over and over, a big smile formed on the rabbits face. She skipped home.

**Sooooo short...but i have something planned for the next chapter so sorry! Especially to lil amy rose...i know how much she loves this story...review okay?**


	5. Thoughts

**Alright here is another chapter of Odd Couple, I like to think of them as episodes you know...anyway Lizzie and Max are mine.**

"Max! Present!" Cream screamed as she came into the house. Cream wanted to give Max the package before she would forget. Max came down with a suprised look, and Cream handed her the package. Max looked down and stared at the package, and saw a familiar name, but what she didn't understand was why he would give her something.

Cream ran upstairs to her room, which was painted a cream color(who would have guessed), she walked to were her bed was and sat at the edge, she sighed heavily and opened the drawer from the nightstand. She pulled out a book that had a furry cover. On the front it said "Dont you even think about opening my Diary" The font color was a glittery gold that matched the nightable, they both glistened in the sun that poked through the window. Cream opened her diary with a silver key and started to write.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was hastily throwing papers around her room, she had to think of a plan and quick. She had to brake those to up. No doubt about it. She didn't want her ex-friend getting in the way between Tails and her. Amy was sitting in the chair behind Lizzie's desk whatching the fox overract. Amy was quite amused. Amy thought of the new couple and thought it reminded her of her and Sonic.

Sonic who still haven't heard about the news yet was hanging out with Espio and Knuckles. They were just sitting in Knuckles dimmed room quietly. Knuckles eyes were closed and was facing the floor, he looked as if he was sleeping, but he wasn't breathing heavily. Espio was meditating, Sonic was reading a comic book.

"Guess what?" Knuckles broke the silence, he didn't open his eyes nor did he look up.

"What?" Sonic responded looking away from his comic book.

"Tails and Cream are going out." Knuckles smirked and then opened his eyes to see the expression of Sonic's face, and indeed it was most pleasing. The door bell rang. Sonic ran down the stairs and answered it.

"Hey Sonic," said Max "Is Espio here?"

"Sure is!" Sonic said cheerfully "Come on in! I'm sure Knuckles wont mind." Max followed Sonic up the stairs and into Knuckles bedroom. Espio and Knuckles both looked up to see Max next to Sonic.

"Espio we need to talk,"

**Alright I tried to use paragraphs, but I guess it still didn't work just review and tell me what you think, oh and give me suggestions even the ones who hate me and my sucky stories, oh and if you think your flames bother me...you are so wrong, they just make me laugh. Y'all just jelous of my skill. LOL!**


End file.
